


But I'm still on my tallest tiptoes, spinning in my highest heels, love

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: folklore. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I seriously have no clue what to tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, Song fic, but please don't, can be interpreted as platonic, i guess, no getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: The one thing that has stayed constant in Kageyama's life since he was twelve, is his need to be noticed by Oikawa.Part 4 of folklore- mirrorball
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: folklore. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	But I'm still on my tallest tiptoes, spinning in my highest heels, love

For as long as Kageyama can remember, he’s always wanted Oikawa’s attention on him.

It was obvious in middle school, from the way he constantly followed him around, begging for him to teach him his serve which he never did.

No matter what Oikawa did, he still persisted, unwilling to give up.

But there were repercussions of that.

For example, the day he narrowly escaped being hurt by him.

That day was a defining moment in their relationship. It was when Kageyama learnt that no matter what he did, he would never look at him the way he wanted.

He thought he would move on from him after that.

He didn’t see him in the stands until he’s lying on the ground, broken into a million pieces. When he meets his eyes, for a second, he sees sadness, pity and regret in those depths of brown, but that disappears immediately after and is replaced by the same impassive face he’s gotten used to.

But as he sets for Hinata, trying his best to keep Oikawa looking at him, he realizes that he’s still the same middle schooler.

He’s wearing a terrible disguise, if that’s what the glasses are supposed to be.

Plus, Iwaizumi-san is right next to him, so it’s obviously him.

He stares straight at him during his break, so that he knows that he’s been noticed, although that doesn’t seem to deter him as he stares right back with an eyebrow raised. 

When Kageyama is about to break away, he mouths, “Do your best.”, and looks away immediately after.

He wants to tell him that he will, but Oikawa refuses to make eye contact with him again, so he just turns back to his team.

It takes approximately thirteen seconds for him to realize that they’ve won. Once he does comprehend the fact, he immediately looks for him in the crowds, but he’s gone, just as he’d expected.

He doesn’t even know why he believed that he’d be there.

He pushes the disappointment deep down and lets himself celebrate with his teammates, the ones who actually care about him. 

Kageyama has always been told to expect the unexpected in volleyball but apparently that applied to real life too, because Oikawa was standing outside.

He waves at him and he has to turn around to make sure he’s gesturing to him. He excuses himself and makes his way over to him.

“What do you want, Oikawa-san?”

“So rude, Tobio-chan!”, he feigns an offended gasp as he clutches his heart and Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“Get to the point.”

He huffs as he directs his gaze to his feet, “I just wanted to congratulate you.”

His disbelief shows on his face and Oikawa laughs at it, albeit a very nervous laugh, “And I wanted to apologize for everything.”

Kageyama isn’t a very emotional person and that’s why it surprises him when he realizes that he wants to cry.

“It’s just that, you were so talented and you were born with skill.”, he flings his hands around as he speaks as he watches, dumbfounded.

“I’ve never been a natural like you, all I do is try, try, try. So, I was jealous but I’ve moved past that and I wanted to say sorry.”, he finally lets himself meet Kageyama’s eyes.

Stunned by this development, all he does is nod in response which prompts a chuckle out of Oikawa.

“I’ll see you around, Tobio.”, he says as he saunters off leaving him with his conflicted emotions.

He is snapped out of his thoughts by Sugawara calling his name, and he assures him that Oikawa didn’t say anything mean to him when he asks.

Kageyama looks back at the spot where they spoke and smiles, forever remembering that as the place they left behind their past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So in mirrorball, the song is about wanting to always be relevant, so i thought that could apply to Kageyama as well, so here it is. I've taken a lot of creative liberty in this one, it's not as inspired as the rest by the music, but i tried to stick to the theme. Thank you for all the support, it's really keeping me going. i hope yall are doing okay


End file.
